This proposal is for an intensive cross-cultural two-year study of variations among cognitive structures concerning human attributes in four linguistic or cultural groups. The research design calls for an intensive investigation of relevant cognitive structures in each of three locations, namely the predominantly Tzutujil speaking community of Santiago Atitlan in Guatemala, the San Blas Cuna Indian Communities of Panama, and English and Spanish speaking neighborhoods in the vicinity of Irvine, California. The major questions are 1) What are the invariant features in the cognitive structures of widely divergent language and cultural groups? 2) How similar are the cognitive structures of groups speaking the same language, but in widely dispersed areas and circumstances? 3) How "robust" or stable are cognitive structures when exposed to heavy outside cultural and linguistic pressures? 4) To what extent is it possible to acquire the cognitive structure of a secondary language and culture? Major methods used include hierarchical clustering techniques, non- metric multidimensional scaling, judged similarity ratings, and traditional and intensive interviewing methods.